


And I Will Love You As Long As I Live

by beckysue_bonner, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata - Fandom, Repata - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Can't Deny It Anymore, I Love You, Interracial Relationship, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tasha Zapata finally confronts her feelings after Reade is injured in the cavebombingsRefer to “Why Let Cooler Pasture Deform”  S 2 E 9 An NBC Martin Gero creation





	1. VOICES IN THE RUBBLE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [JackBivouac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [Repata_stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repata_stories/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [lightandwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandwaves/gifts), [Pink_lemonade19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lemonade19/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Troubled_Angel_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubled_Angel_26/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [Maca96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maca96/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [FoxoftheDesert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxoftheDesert/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [hubbleimage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubbleimage13/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade confesses his love to Zapata-from his hospital bed...  
she panics, and runs for the hills...at first...

"I love you, you know?" Yes, he's in pain, yes, he's pumped full of medication...but his eyes are clear,  
and he isn't slurring his speech.

Natasha Zapata grins widely, at first, so happy to hear the words she's not heard for so, so long-from anyone.  
Then, PANIC, DOUBT...she starts to repeat what she'd said after their first kiss (We're FRIENDS, that's all), and can't bring  
herself to utter what she knows NOT to be true.

"I'll get the Nurse." That's all she can mumble, and lamely, at that. After leaving the Nurse's station, she nearly makes  
her escape, eyeing the elevators for long seconds before deciding to put on her big girl panties and face Reade, if only to say  
that she'll be back to visit after cleaning herself up.

Nurse is in route", she reports, back in his room. "I'm gonna go, get cleaned up (she indicates her torn and blood-stained  
uniform) and patched up. I'll be back later, 'K?

Reade looks at her. He's disappointed and stung by her glazing over his earlier statement. "Tash..."

"Yeah-I blew past what you said earlier...I love you too, Reade...as a FRIEND. Go to sleep. We need you back  
at the office," she jokes weakly, and hurries out without looking back."

Halfway down the hall, Tasha stops dead in her tracks. She can't leave it like this, with so much at stake.  
_ I can TRY, CAN'T I? Can't I at least TRY TO BE LOVED?"_

While headed back to Reade's room, she encounters a Night Nurse, who advises her that visiting hours have  
just concluded. Tasha asks for another two minutes; there is something she desperately has to tell the Patient  
in 431, and it can't wait.

The older Latina Woman isn't moved, insisting that rules are rules. Tasha is determined, though: Señora,  
necesito su ayuda, por favor, permitame dos minutos mas-el paciente en aquel cuarto me dijo que me ama, y en  
vez de decirlo que Yo me siento igual...hui...Señora, si no ahora..."

"Tranquilisase, Señorita...VE...la doy DOS MINUTOS-eh?" Tasha embraces the Woman and kisses her on the cheek: in a  
matter of steps she's back in Reade's room. When he turns to look at her, she sees the residue of tears in his eyes.

"What I said before-is possibly the biggest lie I've ever told-I LOVE YOU, TOO. I will love you until the day that I die."  
After a pause, she says, "I fell in love with you a long time ago, it seems. Maybe, because you NEEDED ME, because you want  
me AS I AM...because we're both flawed? I have denied it too long, run away from you for the last time. I accept your love,  
and I give you mine in return."

She goes to the bed, leans over to plant a long heart-felt kiss on his lips.

"I'm not chasing you anymore-not in shape for it," he says, indicating his current state.

"You're fine-I'm not running."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The entire team is makes an appearance when their AD is discharged from the hospital.  
Surprisingly, Rich is the most emotional of them all; he is teary, and nearly jumps onto  
the hospital bed in his attempt to hug Edgar. "'Don't scare me like that, man!" he gripes.  
The normally stoic Kurt Weller warms a bit, mutters "He's right, though. I'm happy as your  
'second', so try to stay alive, huh?"

'I'll take him home", Tasha blurts out, outside the front doors of the hospital, and she blushes  
as the team exchange knowing smiles; before she pushes her wheel chair bound boss toward  
the nearby 'patients only' parking lot, adjacent to the hospital, Patterson offers wink and mouthes  
"call me."

The ride to Reade's condo takes nearly an hour (in New York rush hour traffic), and twelve  
minutes more to get upstairs to the tenth floor. Once he's settled on the sofa, Zapata serves them  
both bottles of water (Reade isn't allowed alcohol, and Tasha, in solidarity, abstains). "You are DEEP  
in your feelings...giving up BEER for me?!

Natasha invokes her usual rejoinder (SHUTTUP!!) and feigns a punch toward his damaged ribs;  
she ends up in his embrace, with him biting playfully at her lips before finally claiming them-  
received enthusiastically in this instance (unlike the spur of the moment, surprise kiss from  
before. "Are we telling the team?", she wonders. "And there's HR."

He reminds her that as she is a CIA liaison ATTACHED to the FBI that all that's needed is a form  
notifying their agencies."Sooo...I'm staying, Assistant Director?," Tasha asks, teasingly. "We have  
declared our never-dying love for on another, after all."

"Bet." Ans they share a bed for the first time (Reade's injuries prevent any other activity except SLEEP  
-  
_for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Señora, necesito su ayuda, por favor, permitame  
dos minutos mas-el paciente en aquel cuarto me  
dijo que me ama, y en vez de decirlo que Yo me siento  
igual...hui...Señora, si no ahora..."
> 
> Ma'am I need your help, please. Allow me two minutes  
more, the Patient in that room told he he loves me, and  
instead of telling him I feel the same...I ran...Ma'am, if I don't  
do it NOW...
> 
> "Tranquilisase, Señorita...VE...la doy DOS MINUTOS  
Calm your self, Miss. Go-TWO MINUTES


	2. Reade Recuperates At Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recuperating at home after the cave debacle, Reade gets a call from his  
BEST FRIEND from Michigan University, Bryant Deacon, checking on his  
physical and mental health.

"It's going, Brother. Remember when I chipped a bone against Iowa? Not as  
bad, but not beautiful. Thanks for calling, though...I'm here by myself all day,  
the last three. Fucking bored."

"Watch re-plays of our glory days, Nig."

'Right? Yo-won't the market crash without 'your little eye' lasered in on it?-You  
have time to check on me?"

"C'mon, Ree. You know your Parents would be all over a Brother if I don't get at you  
at minimum once a week. How's 'that' with your Partner, the knock-out Latina one?"

"As of last night, it seems that we are together, now. She wants it, and you know I DO.  
Progress has been made , and I'm in a good place, now...mentally at least."

"Good for you, Main. I just-aw, forget it, Bro. You're grown, you know your own mind."

"SPEAK IT, Deke. After 7 years, we don't hold shit back from each other-speak it."

"Ree...her BACKGROUND...from all that you told ME, some of that shit-which I'm NOT faulting  
her for-I'd be a FOOL if I did that-but I'm looking out for YOU, Cat...that's MY job. Now  
if you say that you two want to try to make shit work, then so be it. Like I said-I know YOU,  
Ree...I only know her based on what you tell me...I mean...I love you, man. Mr. and Mrs Reade,  
your Brothers, YOU-y'all are that Family who WANTS me, who made me one of y'all when you didn't  
HAVE TO...fuck...there WILL be a fight if tell anyone about this."

"C'mon, B. You know I feel the exact same. You know that."

"Yeah. Anyway, so that you know, cell phones are two way communication devices. The next call should  
come from you. I could cheese to Mom."

"Brother-ya see how you ruin shit? I'm not scared of her...but no need to tell her."

"Peace!"

"Peace."


	3. AS LONG AS I LIVE MEANS JUST THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REPATA...at last
> 
> EXPLICIT SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KC and JOJO-"ALL MY LIFE"
> 
> Baby baby, baby baby  
Baby baby, baby baby  
Baby baby, baby baby  
Ooh, I'm so glad
> 
> AND 
> 
> "LOVE YOU FOR LIFE"
> 
> Tell Me, Tell me  
Do You Believe In Love  
And The Promise that It Gives  
I want to LOVE YOU FOR LIFE  
'Cause your love is why I live
> 
> https://video.search.yahoo.com/search/video;_ylt=Awr9Dt4ED5xd77UAfkJXNyoA;_ylu=X3oDMTByNWU4cGh1BGNvbG8DZ3ExBHBvcwMxBHZ0aWQDBHNlYwNzYw--?p=kc+%26+jojo+songs&fr=yfp-t-s#id=11&vid=126f26a2d8b57650603da4f2992a0e82&action=view

Noticing the lack of leftover food on Reade's plate, while clearing the table, Tasha has 'jokes':  
"Someone's appetite is coming back."

"Double-tap: great cook, body's on the mend", her New Man replies.

"On the 'mend', hmmm? You're cleared to 'up' your "cardio activities", then?"

"I'm to-quote: 'Resume all normal activities on the evening of 8 October'-tomorrow evening."

8 October, 2102

**You SCARE ME, Reade**

**Why so I scare you**

**You make me want to...take a chance...make the leap...commit to someone...**

**SOMEONE?**

**(he's going to make her SAY IT**

**To...YOU...I want to commit to YOU...and that scares me**

In the bedroom, they undress one another quickly, but with care-they still need to be mindful of Edgar's  
Edgar's injuries. Fingertips touch and trace, pinch and poke-his fit nicely into the groove of her barely-furred  
gash; the digits of his other hand tug and pluck at her erected brown breast-buds. HER smaller, more delicate  
fingers grasp his

Tasha bears Edgar's weight (a solid 210 pounds) quite easily-her thighs rest atop his, and the thick slabs  
muscle he calls ARMS are braced against the mattress, allowing the Latina beauty to ride the long, juice-slicked  
bulk of his verga (cock) like a professional pole dancer.

[I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
Precious than you  
Girl you are close to me your like my mother  
Close to me ,your like my father  
Close to me, your like my sister  
Close to me, your like my brother  
You are the only one, my everything  
And for you this song I sing]

You're all that I ever known when you smile my face glows  
You picked me up when I was down

And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too...All my live, I prayed for  
someone like you  
And I praise God...that I finally found you...All my life...(segues into 'Love You For Life:'

Tasha clutches at the muscles of his shoulders with such force it's wonder she doesn't tear the skin:  
despite the fire-works going off through her luscious body, and in her head,she continues to to try to  
wring every last 'thrust' that Reade's magnificent **verga** can provide. He grips a firm,  
swinging breast one hand, reaching between them and rubbing at her clit with the other. As they both  
explode, she screams his name over and over.

[Promises you made me  
All the things you told me  
You said you'd never leave me  
We'll be together for eternity  
Now it's all in the past  
Now I know our love will last  
Lady I will do all I can  
Lady I would be all I am

Will you believe in love  
And the promise that it gives  
I wanna love U 4 life  
'Cause your love is why I live]

"Hey..."

"Yeah"

"I love my life now-because it gave me YOU...I love YOU, because you are MY LIFE...YES...YES-I WILL  
believe in Love-and the promise that it gives...LOVE ME FOR LIFE, Reade: that love is why I live."

Yawning, Reade says," Copyright violation."

"Me VALE (I give a damn)", she responds, snuggling closer. "Anyone showing up in court to press that shit  
will find themselves arguing the case from a CIA Black Site-NATIONAL SECURITY, Bitch!"


End file.
